


Book Commentary: The White Darkness

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [49]
Category: The White Darkness
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The White Darkness

  * Sym’s got a crush on a historical figure. Or something.
  * So Titus is now sort of like an imaginary friend-type for Sym? Or a version of him?
  * Who’s Uncle Victor, and how does he know so much?
  * And… Uncle Victor already sounds like an arrogant asshole, with his views on education.
  * OK, so I’ve read this a couple times before, and even though it’s never explicitly stated, I’ve always got the feeling that Sym’s autistic, and her “obsession” with Antarctica and Titus’ lost expedition is more of a special interest. Plus the whole thing with having Titus as an imaginary friend because her social skills aren’t great is actually something I’ve done with my own Asperger’s.
  * Yeah, Uncle Victor, you’re right that normal education doesn’t really work for Sym, but have you actually sat down to actually think about why? Sym probably is autistic, but nobody bothered to check…
  * Sym’s saying that words don’t come out right for her… COME ON. JUST FUCKING SAY IT ALREADY, MS. MCCAUGHREAN. YOU’VE HINTED AT IT SO MUCH ALREADY IN FIVE PAGES. IT’S NOT A BAD WORD.
  * Uncle Victor’s just up and taking Sym to Paris for no reason. Lovely. This whole thing feels sketchy already. The random “newspaper contest” or whatever just sounds fake. 
    * OK… Uncle Victor’s taking Sym to Paris right before exam week. That’s really sketchy, seeing how anti-school he is.
  * Sym literally said she’s awful at picking up on social cues… Hmmm…
  * Did… Did this Nikki girl just ask if Sym was going to have snails’ legs in Paris? Girl, you’re mixing up your foods here.
  * No, but really. Teenage boys are kinda dumb sometimes.
  * So, Sym’s dad is dead. Are we ever going to get more details on that?
  * Some friends Nikki and Maxine are…
  * Sym’s mom “lost” her passport. Yeah, or Victor threw it out.
  * No, but really, Victor’s totally kidnapping Sym, and Sym’s not picking up on it.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
